The Princess Of Priceless Beauty
by GambitsJami
Summary: Presley will soon be 13 years old which means this is Scarab's last chance. Can a reincarnated princess put an end to Scarab?


This deserves an explanation first. For about one year there was a cartoon called "Mummies,  
  
Alive!" It was about a young boy who was the reincarnation of a murdered prince and four people  
  
who had been mummified and charged to be his guardians when he was reborn. The show had a  
  
really lame ending which was nothing more then a clip show and one of the comic relief  
  
characters, a police officer named Joe, saying "Goodbye." No show, no matter how lame,  
  
deserves that. So I wrote this as closure. In many ways the writing is just like the writing of the  
  
show. Choppy, lots of jumping around, etc. If you're not familiar with the show or just need a  
  
refresher, your best resource is here - http://www.lkessler.com/mummies.shtml  
  
Finally, a proper ending if I do say so myself.   
  
~Jami~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ The Princess Of Priceless Beauty ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PRESLEY!" Amanda Carnovan screamed as she watched her twelve year old son go flying  
  
across the museum.   
  
It hardly seemed possible that a few minutes ago Amanda had been lecturing her young son about  
  
being more responsible. He had coming skidding in, nearly knocking over a Ming vase. A second  
  
later a man - bug - someone that her son called Scarab at any rate - came roaring in.   
  
He did look like a big purple beetle, Amanda admitted. However it was what this strange creature  
  
was saying that interested her.   
  
"Your soul is mine, Prince Rapses." Scarab loomed over the brown haired boy, reaching for him.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Amanda jumped on Scarab's back, covering his eyes with her hands. Causing  
  
the armor covered man to stumble backwards. Slamming her against a wall. Her breath shot out  
  
of her and she slumped to the floor.  
  
Presley Carnovan scrambled to his feet and tried to reach his mother. For almost a year now the  
  
young boy had to deal with the fact he carried the soul of a dead Egyptian prince in his body.  
  
Until today he had hidden the fact from his mom. However it seemed the sand had hit the fan.  
  
Where was Ja-Kal and the rest? They were suppose to protect him! Now Scarab was threatening  
  
his mom!  
  
"Foolish woman, standing between me and my destiny." Scarab hissed, raising his hands as he  
  
began to cast. Then it was his turn to fly as something hit him heavily in the side. He tumbled  
  
along with another. It was that cursed one armed mummy, Armon!   
  
The battle was brief but intense. Scarab summoned his Shabti, the shuffling clay warriors that  
  
crumbled all too easily. Priceless artifacts crashed to the floor. Nefer-tina, the only female  
  
guardian mummy in panther armor missed one of the Shabti and slashed a painting. Armon's false,  
  
golden arm slammed through the vase that Presley had almost knocked over. Rath, the magician,  
  
swung his sword and slashed not only a Shabti but a priceless tapestry.   
  
Then there was a word shouted, a bright flash of light. The entire scene seemed to freeze, even  
  
the remaining Shabti paused in their fighting. A woman stood in the middle of the room. Her short  
  
blond hair fluttering in the breeze of the air conditioner. Eyes as green as the Nile burned with  
  
fire.   
  
Scarab hissed, "You...." Though the form had changed - where there had been a tall, reed thin  
  
body was now a short, fat body, the black hair now golden, the eyes green instead of brown, the  
  
skin almost paper white instead of tan - he could recognize the soul inside.   
  
"Yes. Me." She smiled with her lotus pink lips. Raising her hands for another spell.  
  
Knowing when he was beaten, Scarab called his remaining Shabti and retreated. A second later  
  
the spell went off and all the destroyed items were restored.   
  
"Presley," Amanda whispered huskily as the armor on the four strangers vanished, revealing  
  
mummy wrappings beneath, "what's going on."  
  
Presley's own green eyes were filled with fear and awkwardly he spoke, "Well, um, mom, you see  
  
I...." No lies would cover this up. Maybe Rath or the strange woman could cast a spell....? He  
  
looked to them.  
  
The woman shook her head. "It's time you told her, my prince."  
  
"Who ARE you?" Ja-Kal asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes. He had learned that not all in  
  
this world was what it seemed.   
  
Smiling, the woman shook her blond hair and giggled. "Oh Ja-Kal, surely you recognize Princess  
  
Ain-Neferet when you see her?" Then she looked down at herself, at her modern clothing and a  
  
hank of blond hair that fell in her eyes. "Hm, then again, maybe not. Oh now get up off your knees  
  
and stop worshiping and staring. You thought only Princes Rapses' soul was reborn? How very  
  
man like. Even for you, Nefer-tina."  
  
"Um, guys?" Presley half spoke, half whimpered, "Could someone explain please?"  
  
"My prince," Armon, the only one of the four mummies who found his tongue, "this is your older,  
  
half sister, Princess Ain-Neferet, and wife of Scarab."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me all this from the beginning?" Amanda asked her son. Though it was hard  
  
to believe, because of all she had seen tonight, Amanda had come to accept that her son really did  
  
have the soul of a dead Egyptian prince inside him. Four mummies now sat in her living room,  
  
three men, one woman. "I could've helped - and there's so much I could've learned from all of  
  
you. I mean, you're the find of a lifetime. Real, living mummies." She looked at the one armed  
  
Armon who was stuffing his face with what seemed to be the entire contents of her fridge.  
  
"Not really living." Nefer-tina said with a wry smile.  
  
"How is it you speak such perfect English?" Amanda asked.   
  
The mummies shrugged, it was the Princess who answered. "A spell that connects them to the  
  
soul of the Prince. If this was France rather then San Francisco they'd be speaking French." She  
  
smiled and sipped her tea. "I know, you're wondering how I fit in all this. I was the first born  
  
child of Pharaoh Amenhotep. Out of respect for your modern sensibilities, brother, your guardians  
  
did not inform you, but our father had 30 wives and 50 concubines. I was the child of one of the  
  
wives. Other then you, though, all of the Pharaoh's other children were girls."   
  
The mummies shifted uncomfortably. They had neglected to tell the young prince this fact along  
  
with many others. Such as the Hebrew slaves they kept, the tendency of the Pharaoh's marrying  
  
their own sisters, and other dirty things from their lifetime.   
  
"As Armon said I was married to Scarab - it was an arranged marriage. There was no love there. I  
  
had been arranged to marry the prince of another country, but he died just days before our  
  
wedding - I was nine years old. Some thought because of this that I was cursed. I learned magic in  
  
secret and when I was 14 Scarab talked our father into marrying me to him - even then Scarab  
  
thought of nothing but power. But then you were born and Scarab was no longer next in line for  
  
the throne."  
  
Nefer-tina now interrupted. "You were a good princess. It was a shame you were married to that  
  
horrible beast."  
  
The princess smiled sadly. "And you were a great chariot driver. It's too bad father wasn't like the  
  
other Egyptians who came later and allowed women to be Pharaohs." She sighed then continued.  
  
"I warned father not to trust my husband, but he wouldn't listen. So I continued with my studies.  
  
During this time I gave birth to my first child - a girl...." There was a long pause. "Heka."   
  
"Scarab's pet snake?" Presley gasped, unable to grasp the concept of a woman giving birth to a  
  
golden serpent.   
  
"She was a human child when she was born, but Scarab put spells on her while she was young,  
  
transformed her into the snake you know. That is why when I had our twin sons I sent them far  
  
away. He was so absorbed in his grabbing for power he never even noticed I was pregnant."  
  
Kathi, the mummified cat, jumped into Presley's lap and settled down. Glad to not have to hide  
  
herself any longer.   
  
"Then you - Prince Rapses, were murdered. I preformed the spells that would see to it that your  
  
soul would go on. Be reborn. As well of that of my own because I could see the future and that I  
  
would be needed."   
  
"So why are you here now?" Ja-Kal asked, angry now. Mistrustful of the Princess who had been  
  
married in another lifetime to the Prince's murderer. "Why didn't you come in the beginning?"  
  
"Because time is running out for Scarab. The Prince - Presley - is reaching his 13th birthday."  
  
Princess Ain-Neferet said. If the spell of immortality is not recited before Presley outlives the age  
  
when Prince Rapses was murdered, Scarab cannot try again until the Prince has a son of his own.  
  
I'm here to prevent my husband from succeeding."  
  
Rath frowned deeply. "How can we trust you?"   
  
"You can't." Princess Ain-Neferet said with a sigh. "But I loved Prince Rapses and I hated  
  
Scarab. That I can assure you is the truth and I'd never do anything to hurt him. However to  
  
protect him I'm going to suggest something you won't like."  
  
"And that is?" Ja-kal asked.   
  
"An alliance with someone you think of as a villain - Apep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nefer-tina was nervous as they stood on the boat waiting by the Western Gate. Apep - were the  
  
gods playing with her? Her lover, to become her ally? Apep had always been their enemy.  
  
Looking to avenge himself for his banishment by Rapses' grandfather. His normal form was that  
  
of a great hooded cobra, but he and his men took the form of humans. Last time they had seen  
  
him he had played both sides. A double agent as the people on the magic box might call him.   
  
Amanda fidgeted. All this was so hard to believe. The woman who claimed she was the  
  
reincarnation of an Egyptian Princess raised her arms, speaking towards the Golden Gate Bridge.  
  
Apparently there was something there called the Western Gate that only ancient Egyptians could  
  
see. As she was a modern woman with no old soul she saw nothing.   
  
"Hear me, Apep!" The Princess shouted. "I, Princess Ain-Neferet call you forth from your  
  
banishment. I, Pharaoh until my brother comes of age, repeal your sentence. You are free of  
  
banishment. Come forth from the Western Gate, in the name of Prince Rapses I call you!"  
  
While Amanda didn't see the gate into the world of the dead, she did see the bright light that  
  
came from it. She saw the light turn into an ancient Egyptian boat, saw the snake that turned into  
  
a man before her eyes.... Suddenly Amanda felt faint.  
  
There were others with the blond man Amanda now recognized as "Pep." Leader of a group that  
  
had been popular earlier this year called The Desert Princes. They had been strange creatures too.  
  
A turtle, a praying mantis, a scorpion, and a tyrannosaurus, but now they all looked like men in  
  
leather biker clothing. The blond man glared at the Princess.   
  
"And what does the Princess want in exchange." It was not a question.   
  
The princess lowered her arms. "You are to become Prince Rapses guardians and work under Ja-  
  
Kal. I know you're going to reject this but you love Nefer-tina? This is your chance. If we stop  
  
Scarab and banish him beyond the Western Gate she will be free to marry you - if she chooses."   
  
Presley looked at the princess as she spoke these words. Only he noticed the pained look in her  
  
eyes.   
  
Pep stepped off the boat and onto their's. "It's a deal," he said, staring at Nefer-tina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's called bait, Ja-Kal," Princess Ain-Neferet shouted. "As a hunter you should know all about  
  
it!"  
  
"We cannot risk the Prince's life!" Ja-Kal shouted back.   
  
"Who said it was going to be the Prince?!" The Princess' face was red with anger. "I simply said  
  
Pep would tell Scarab where to find the Prince. I would not actually risk my brother's life! By Ra  
  
you can be an idiot!" With that she slammed out of the door.   
  
Presley got up and followed, leaving the others to sit behind and talk. Ain-Neferet was sitting on  
  
the stoop of Presley's home, staring at her feet, her arms around her knees. "So," Presley said as  
  
he sat beside her. "What's your name - I mean your name now, you never said."  
  
"Lisa," she muttered. "Lisa Match. But I prefer Princes Ain-Neferet better. Especially with this  
  
form." She poked at her chunky belly. "Neferet means beauty and Ain means priceless." She  
  
breathed and sighed. "I was beautiful then. Not like now, but the gods are angry with me for  
  
fighting the natural order, for casting the spells that would allow me to be reborn. So they cursed  
  
me to be - fat - so I would be lonely. So no one would love me." For a moment she just continued  
  
to stare. "I know things, I know your fate. I know how history repeats. That girl you like,  
  
Cynthia, she's too old for you. You'll never be together. But the reason you like her is because  
  
she reminds your soul, Rapses, of a temple dancer he - you - had a crush on. However there's  
  
another the gods have in mind for you. Someone you right now think of as a pest. In time  
  
however that'll change. I know my fate to - especially when I die. How the gods will punish me."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile. Presley hadn't felt so close to another person in a long time. Here  
  
was someone who understood what it was like to be a reincarnation. He felt really comfortable  
  
with her, he didn't know why.   
  
"So - what was he - I - like?" He asked.   
  
The princess smiled. "You were a terror. Whenever Scarab was gone you'd come over to our  
  
house and play all sorts of horrible jokes on me. I remember this one time I was trying to get  
  
lunch ready for Scarab - he was a terror when not fed on time - anyway you came up behind me  
  
with this big bucket of water and while I was trying to get the beans you dumped it all over  
  
me...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarab stomped around his pyramid shaped home that over-looked San Francisco. How had his  
  
wife returned from the dead? And how did she know magic?   
  
Heka, the golden serpent, watched as her master stomped back and forth. "Another bad day?"   
  
"My wife has returned." Scarab snarled, looking to Heka. If Heka found out the truth she would  
  
turn on him. "Princess Ain-Neferet."   
  
There was silence from Heka. Somehow that name seemed familiar. She couldn't remember much  
  
from back then. When Scarab had been shut in the tomb she had been put under a sleep spell. She  
  
didn't know what it was like to be locked in there for she had slept the sleep of death. 3,500 years  
  
had passed and she couldn't remember any of it. However the name of one of Scarab's wives - for  
  
he had other, secret wives - caused her stomach to twist. Scarab was ranting and raving now  
  
about the princess but Heka hadn't been paying attention.   
  
"....killed her betrothed and made sure Apep was banished so she would be mine, so I could marry  
  
her and assure I'd be the next Pharaoh but she betrayed me, told her father about my killing  
  
Rapses....."  
  
On and on he ranted like this. His "dog", Ammut, a creature with the hindquarters of a hippo,  
  
middle and mane of a lion, and the head of a Nile crocodile, yawned and fell asleep. Heka drifted  
  
off. Dreaming of a tall, black haired woman who was singing a lullaby to her....  
  
A voice woke her up. "Time is running out, isn't it, Scarab?" Pep asked as he leaned against a  
  
wall. "Soon you won't be able to gain your immortality." Smiling, Pep examined his fingernails.  
  
"How would you like to make a deal?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Presley said as he walked along side his sister. "Were you in love  
  
with Pep?"  
  
"I was in love with many men - infatuations all of them." The princess replied. "Pep, Rath, Armon  
  
- even Nefer-tina when she posed as the man Nefer. Before her mummification gave away her  
  
secret. When you had a husband like Scarab your eye tended to rove. But yes, before our  
  
grandfather banished him I had dated Pep for awhile. I was the reason he was banished. He was  
  
using me though, didn't care about me one wit."  
  
They entered Rath's special room in the faux-Sphinx the museum had built almost a year ago.  
  
Where all his magic stuff was kept.   
  
Kneeling suddenly, the princess hugged Presley and whispered fiercely, "Someday you'll be a  
  
great leader, my brother. Remember that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarab smiled in delight. At his feet lay the mummies, out cold, looking even deader then they  
  
were. The prince was wrapped in Apep's coils, looking terrified.   
  
"It's too easy." Heka muttered. "They never fell that quickly before."  
  
"They hadn't returned to their sarcophaguses to recharge." Apep hissed, flinging the prince at  
  
Scarab's feet.   
  
Reaching down, Scarab grabbed the young prince up. "Finally." He said softly, "Immortality is  
  
mine...." Softly he began to chant. The Prince's amulet began to glow.   
  
"Heka!" The prince suddenly said, "Scarab has been lying to you. You were human once but he  
  
changed you. You are his daughter! His daughter by Princess Ain-Neferet!" Then the boy prince  
  
slumped as his soul was viciously sucked out and into Scarab.  
  
Heka felt hot anger burning in her. All these centuries she had been slaving for him. All the  
  
indignities she suffered! And she was a daughter of a princess! Egyptian royalty denied her  
  
birthright by her own father!  
  
"Something is wrong." Scarab moaned, his beetle-like armor fading as he fell to his knees.  
  
Looking at his hand as it grew older before his eyes. Then his eyes fell to the body of the prince....  
  
Which was changing form. He watched as the brown hair became golden, the skin whiter, the  
  
form more rounded.... It was the Princess Ain-Neferet!   
  
The mummies were on their feet, shouting "With the Strength Of Ra!" Scarab watched them  
  
transform. Armon gaining his golden arm and ram like armor, Ja-Kal the Falcon, Nefer-tina the  
  
Panther, Rath the Snake. He tried to call his Shabti to protect him but instead his teeth fell from  
  
his mouth. Heka was in front of him now, surely she'd call forth -   
  
Pain! Burning, terrible pain! Heka had bitten him right on the cheek! Venom raced through him.  
  
His breathing became labored. Then he felt himself being sucked from his body, into the Western  
  
Gate....   
  
"Finally, husband," the princess' soul whispered to him as they traveled to the land of the dead,  
  
"justice shall be served."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it then?" Presley asked as he and his mother came forth, carrying between them four jars -  
  
jars which contained the organs of the mummies. For some reason the princess had insisted on  
  
them being brought along. Once they were placed down he ran to the princess' prone form. "Lisa  
  
- I mean Ain-Neferet, wake up, it's over. A bit anti-climatic but - hey, wake up. Princess? Sister?  
  
Ain wake up! Wake up Ain!" He shook her but her head just rolled limply on her neck. "Why isn't  
  
she waking up? Rath - Mom, do something!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my Prince," Ja-Kal said softly.   
  
Presley shook his head. "No - no you're wrong, she's just injured. Come on, sis, wake up,  
  
please!"  
  
Rath kneeled by the boy prince, taking his hands. "Prince Rapses - this was your sister's plan.  
  
You see, the gods were angry with her for being reborn, so if her soul was melded with Scarab's  
  
he could not returned - they'd be punished together...."  
  
"No...." Presley whispered, watching as Heka curled up on the dead body.   
  
"Mom?" Heka whispered, flicking her tongue against the rapidly cooling cheek. Then Heka laid  
  
down her head. There was a flash of light and first Heka was a beautiful but lifeless Egyptian  
  
woman. Then in another flash of light both were gone beyond the Western Gate.   
  
Presley shook his head, feeling his mom lift him up, pulling him into a hug. "It's not fair! It's  
  
not...."  
  
"She did it to save you, my Prince." Nefer-tina said. "So you could grow up in a Scarab free  
  
world."  
  
"I'd rather have her here and a hundred Scarab's to deal with!" Presley - no, Prince Rapses  
  
shouted. Stomping his foot. "This is so unfair! Why can't the gods keep Scarab and let her be  
  
here, alive?"  
  
"Because that is not the natural order of things, Prince Rapses." This voice was different and at  
  
the sound all four mummies, Apep, and his men fell prone, groveling in the dirt. The voice  
  
belonged to a green skinned man dressed like a Pharaoh.   
  
"Who are you?" Amanda asked, wiping her own teary eyes then putting a protective hand on her  
  
son's shoulder.   
  
"That, Amanda," Rath replied though his voice was muffled by the dirt beneath him, "is Osiris,  
  
god of the underworld an the father of all Pharaohs."   
  
"Rise, guardians of Rapses." Osiris said, smiling as they did. "You have done well but your job is  
  
not done. Not until Prince Rapses - or as he is known now, Presley Carnovan - realizes his  
  
destiny. However I think a change is in order. Will each of you please touch the urn containing  
  
your organs?" He watched as they did so. Then raised his hands. This flash of light was blinding.  
  
When everyone was able to see again Osiris was gone. So were the urns.   
  
And the mummies - the mummies were alive.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty Years Later....  
  
President-Elect Presley Carnovan, Republican, stood at the podium. His wife, Elaine Carnovan -  
  
formally Elaine Setter, an annoying girl he had grown up with who almost several times found out  
  
the truth - and was not at all surprised when Presley finally told her about his strange "cousins" -  
  
smiled at him. She was very pregnant and obviously miserable in the hot room, but she managed  
  
to keep her composure.   
  
"Finally there's some people I need to thank - my mom and dad, my cousins Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon,  
  
Nefer-tina and her husband Pep, all who taught me what it is to be a good leader and a good man.  
  
My best friend Walter. My darling wife Elaine who put up with me through a lot of things." His  
  
voice cracked and tears stung his eyes. "And finally, to a woman who I only knew for a couple of  
  
days when I was twelve, but was like a big sister to me. Who gave her life for me when I was a  
  
child. Her name was Lisa Match, but to me she was a princess. A princess of priceless beauty.  
  
Without her I might never have reached thirteen. Good night."  
  
Presley stepped off the stage and into history.  
  
~~The End~~ 


End file.
